In this application the investigator proposes to examine the use of Ley and globo H carbohydrate antigens as vaccines for the possible therapy of ovarian epithelial cancer. The aims are: 1) to synthesize Ley and globo H oligosaccaharides and to couple them to carrier proteins. 2) to pursue preclinical immunogenicity studies on these antigens to determine the best conjugates and most effective adjuvant to induce an antibody response reacting with tumor cells and 3) to possibly extend these studies to a clinical trial in high risk ovarian cancer patients to determine if an antibody response can be obtained in humans.